el amor perdido de gaara
by Dante Uchiga
Summary: gaara perdio lo k mas amaba


los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen , son de masashi kiahimoto

* * *

_**el dolor de un amor **_

_cada noche el dolor aumenta mas .... _

_cada noche miro ami lado .....pero..... ya no te tengo cerca mio ....no estas mas a mi lado _

_¿como devo hacer para recuperarte?..._

_¿como debo hacer para calmar el dolor que tu causastes cuando te marchastes?....._

_ya no puedo dormir en las noches .antes lo hacia solo x estar con tigo ami lado pero cuando te marchastes de mi lado ya no volvi a dormir mas _

_¿como hago para dejar de sufrir?....._

_¿que hacer con este dolor?......_

_ya no siento nada mas que dolor y tristeza...._

_solo cuando te conocy supe lo que era el amor ,pero ahora que no estas te sigo amando y sigo sufriendo tu perdida _

_antes cuando te decia lo mucho k te amaba ,me sentia muy felis y alegre.....pero ahora que estoy solo y digo en la soledad lo mucho que te amo ....me siento triste y con mucho dolor _

_se que siempre fui frio y calculador y parecia sin corazon ,recistesnte a todo y a todos ,pero luego te conocy ytu fuistes mi debilidad ,todo lo k ame y amo...._

_cuando te perdi .... perdi lo poco de corazon y vida que tenia ,ahora solo vago enmedio del vasio k hay en mi ...._

_todabia no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te amo..._

_mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al pensar en que ya no te tengo ,se que no es de hombres el llorar ,pero sin ti solo soy un simple niñito...._

_este dolor en mi corazon no para ,tu no estas ami lado y ya no se que hacer me siento como un inutil e inservible todo lo hacia x ti y para ti ahora que no estas no pouedo hacer nada :no como no rio no me levanto de la cama y aunque no duerma lo hago xq se que esta tu aroma en esa cama donde nos amamos tantos años ... porke apesar de k te perdi ya hace mucho tiempo tu aroma sigue hay ese aroma de flores y hierbas medicinales .._

_se que si permanesco acostado no llego a nada y amas de uno le va a molestar pero,necesito tenerte cerca mio y es la unica forma que encuentro para sentir que estas cerca_

_lo unico que pido es k pofavor me debuelvan lo k tanto amo y apresio ......_

_al fin y alcabo yo tenia razon "uno naca solo y muere solo" eso era lo k yo habia dicho y no me ekivoco :naci solo ,vivi solo ,y lue go x un corto periodo de tiempo la conocy pero cuando la perdi kede solo denuevo y se k voy a morir solo _

_no me arrepiento de haberla amado tanto ...._

_pero duele mucho cuando uno pierde a alguien a quien amo tanto x tanto tiempo...._

_es demaciado dolor y angustia la k siento siento como k me falta la vida ......siento k se me destroza de apoco toda el alma _

_se k 100pre te ame y te voy a amar xq fuistes algo muy especial para mi _

_siempre mirabamos la luna juntos ¿acaso todabia la miras desde el cielo?_

_yo la miro todas las noches y le digo lo mucho k te amo y lo mucho que te extraño...._

_recuerdo ese dia en el k te fuistes de mi vida _

_estabas en una mision y te hirieron muy grabemente ...ya no habia tiempo .._

_-gaara-kun recuerda ke siempre te amare... no importa lo k pase te voy a recordar siempre...._

_y en ese momento te desbanesistes en mis brasos ..._

_nisikiera pude despedirme de ti... ni decirte lo mucho k te amo _

_pero se lo digo a todos ,para k lo sepa todo el mundo _

_se lo dire siempre a todos _

_-amo a hinata hyuga hasta mi muerte la voy a amar -eso le dire a todos y cada uno de los k conosco_

_te amo mucho hinata....._

* * *

_**me a costado mucho escribir esta historia **_

_**si les gusta y la entienden diganme si no les gusta prefiero k no me lo digan **_

_**se k esta abrebiado y todo eso pero no puedo escribir de otrs fosma ... es mi costumbre**_

_**es mi forme de escribir y sino les gusta mi historia o sienten k es cruel pero es komo yo me siento en estos momentos **_

_**espero k les guste **_

_**chau **_

_**no dije lo otro x mala ni nada pero hay muchos kienes medijeron k lo ke escribia yo no era literatura **_

_**yo siento k si es literatura y de mi corazon sale esas historia no me critiken demaciado **_

_**me va a aser mal **_

_**chau **_


End file.
